Belated Revelation
by Misha
Summary: Ron realized now that he had been wrong, the love had always been true. He should have seen it sooner.


Belated Revelations   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is short, sad and kind of strange. It focuses on Ron, but it's got some Draco/Hermione in it. It's set several years in the future and is just an idea that I came up with. As I said it's kind of sad, sorry, it's meant to be that way. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Summery- Ron realized now that he had been wrong, the love had always been true. He should have seen it sooner. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

Ron studied Malfoy. His face was even paler than usual, his eyes were empty and hollow. He looked broken. 

For the first time, Ron had to accept what he had fought for years. Malfoy had really loved Hermione. 

It was so obvious that not even Ron could deny it. And he had been denying it for years. 

Ever since the day that Hermione had first told him and Harry about her relationship with Malfoy. Her lips had trembled as she had begged them to understand. 

Harry being Harry had accepted her instantly. He and Malfoy might not have seen eye to eye on a lot, but by that point they had become grudging allies and if Hermione saw the good in him, then Harry would to. 

But Ron... Ron had been different. He had been so angry at Hermione that he had exploded at her. In time they had made up their differences, but he had never really accepted her love for Malfoy and things between them were never the same again. 

Now, Ron realized that he had been the one who was wrong. He should have trusted Hermione, believed in her. But he hadn't and because of that their friendship had slowly drifted away from them both. 

Now, she was dead and he was left with a lot of regrets. 

Ron looked over at Malfoy again and saw the other man reach out his hands to the small boy and girl on either side of him. 

His children. Hermione's children. 

Ron knew them of course, but not very well. In the last few years, he and Hermione hadn't seen very much of one another. 

They had both married and had families and the rift that had started when she told him about her relationship with Malfoy had just grown wider. It didn't help that Ron didn't like or trust her husband. 

Still, it saddened Ron that he barely knew Hermione's children. 

Her son and daughter. The girl was named Hope and they had named their son after Harry. 

Harry. 

Ron clenched his hands. He was the last of the three of them to survive. 

The Gryffindor they had been and now only one was left. 

The weakest one. The one no one really noticed. 

The smart one, the one who excelled at everything had slipped from their lives by a sickness that no one had seen coming nor could any magic prevent. 

The brave one, the shining star had died in one last moment of glory. 

Harry had died fighting Lord Voldemort. He defeated the Dark Lord once and for ever, but this time at a fatal price. Harry James Potter died at age eighteen. 

Harry's death had been the point at which Ron and Hermione's friendship had really disintegrated. 

Harry had been the glue that had held them together, especially after Hermione had started dating Draco Malfoy, and without him, it was inevitable that they would drift apart. 

Still, it seemed wrong that Ron was only twenty-seven and he had out-lived both Harry and Hermione. 

Ron sighed and listened to what people had to say. 

There were no words that he could think of to describe Hermione Granger-Malfoy. 

But they could try. 

He heard them talk about the kind of wife and mother she had been, her part in the great war, her love for learning and her incredible brain, all of it was Hermione, but at the same time there was more to her. 

Hermione had had an incredibly heart. A heart that, and Ron finally understood this, had chosen to love Draco Malfoy and be loved by him in return. 

This thought was with him as the service ended. 

He stood up and walked over to Malfoy. 

The other man just looked at him. 

"She'll never really be gone." Ron said quietly, knowing that it was duty to speak first. "She was too special for that. She lives on in all of us, as long as we continue to love her she'll never be gone." 

"Then she'll live on for as long as I do." Malfoy said quietly. "Because there will never be a day when I don't love her." 

"I know." Ron said, just as quietly. "I finally understand that now." 

And he did. He had just wished that he had understood it when Hermione was still alive. 

The End 


End file.
